valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Vol 2 1
| Series = Faith | Volume = 2 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Faith Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Villains: * * * Mountain Troll * * * Unnamed burglar Other Characters: * Cylon * Gandalf * Harley Quinn * Livewire * * Night Shifters * Paul * Psiots * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * Unnamed blonde female RPG player * Unnamed male RPG player with beard * Unnamed male RPG player with ginger hair * Wendell Locations: * ** * Hogwarts * Middle Earth Items: * Círdan's Beard * Lightsaber * Midichlorian * Mythos & Mayhem * Summer's wig * Tranquilizer Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , (Fantasy sequence), (Origin sequence) * Inkers: , (Fantasy sequence), (Origin sequence) * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A / 2nd / Gold), (B), ©, & (D), & (CGC Replica), (Emoji), Blank Cover, Pere Perez & Andrew Dalhouse (1:10), (1:20), (1:50), Emanuela Lupacchino (Coloring Book Edition), (CBLDF), (SDCC/Socal), ??? (I Like Comics), (Ssalefish), (X-Ray) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation AN ALL-NEW ONGOING SERIES! Because you demanded it…the high-flying hero that captured the imagination of the world is back with a colossal new comics milestone! In a city under siege by robots, aliens, monsters and even worse… celebrities, there is only one woman the people of Los Angeles can count on: the stratospheric superhero called Faith! Aspiring reporter by day and dedicated crime-fighter by night, Faith has tackled every obstacle in her path with confidence – like those crushing deadlines at work, the long-distance boyfriend half a world away, and the missing back issues that plague her comics collection! But, unbeknownst to her, Faith is about to collide with the one force she never saw coming: an up-and-coming super-villain bent on snuffing her out once and for all! But who is lurking behind the mask of her new foe…and could they just be the one person capable of rendering Faith powerless? Jump on board now to find out why Valiant’s one-of-a-kind hero is inspiring a whole new generation! Be here as FAITH moves from her sold-out mini-series…and into the history-making debut of her first-ever ongoing series! Synopsis Notes * In this issue Faith makes plenty of references to Battlestar Galactica, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Star Wars. * The final page is a homage to iconic movie poster for the 1967 re-release of . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:FAITH ONGOING 001 COVER-A WADA.jpg|'Cover A' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 COVER-B DJURDJEVIC.jpg|'Cover B' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 COVER-C NORD.jpg|'Cover C' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 COVER-D LUPACCHINO.jpg|'Cover D' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT CGC PEREZ.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT EMOJI-SWYFT-MEDIA.jpg|'Emoji' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT INTERLOCKING PEREZ.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT INTERLOCKING PEREZ TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT KANO.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT COOVER.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 COLORING-BOOK-EDITION LUPACCHINO.jpg|'Retailer Incentive Coloring Book Edition Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 SECOND-PRINT WADA.jpg|'Second Printing' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT CBLDF WIMBERLY.jpg|'CBLDF Exclusive "George Michael" Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT SOCAL HETRICK.jpg|'SDCC/Socal Exclusive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 I LIKE COMICS.jpg|'I Like Comics Exclusive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 SSALE RYP.jpg|'Ssalefish Exclusive Cover' File:FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT XRAY.jpg|'X-Ray Comics Exclusive Cover' Related References External links